First time Parents
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Kayo and Scott are first time parents, they go on date and Freddie is left with Jeff and John for the night.


What would happen if Scott and Kayo had a kid: just a normal day on the island.

* * *

"Hey baby boy," Kayo cooed to her son as she scooped him out of his cot.

At 9 months old Freddie could say the basic words such as "bye-bye" and crawl from one end of the room to the other, with him now eating solid foods it was easier for him to be left alone with the rest of his uncles.

"Aa," Freddie started laughing and drawling a little as Kayo tickled his feet. Freddie had long enough dark brown hair to make it stick up all over the place.

Suddenly constantly kicking at Kayo it was starting to get uncomfortable for her, "Ok, Freddie you don't have too kick mummy, she doesn't want to feel pregnant again." After giving birth to a baby via c-section she was still recovering even after 2 weeks it was recovering slower than a normal person would.

Scott walked into the bedroom giving Kayo and his son a kiss. "Is he still leeching?"

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Yes, the issues have been dealt with." She was always mad at Scott even when he was trying to be cute.

After suffering from PTSD with Freddie, Kayo had been struggling with him trying to leach as he had very particular on the position he wanted to stuck from.

Kayo started to take off her one side of her shirt and Scott started to walk out.

"Scott, you know I'm going to have to get use to breastfeeding in front of you," Scott looked back and sat on the chair in front of her. "Sit next to us or otherwise your be sleeping in the cot tonight. Plus, you've been really busy lately and I want you to spend quality time with him before he grows up,"

Scott nodded and sat next too them as she wouldn't take no for a answer.

Scott smiled. Of all the people he knew, he would had never expected himself to be a parent one day or even get married. Living on a island full of boys meant there wasn't much alone time especially when your father is still with you and you were with the only girl on the island.

There was a knock on the door and it opened without any warning. Scott quickly flicked the burping towel onto Kayo's shoulder.

"Kayo, Scott,"

"Hey dad," Scott said.

"Jeff," Kayo said awkwardly doing herself back up. By this time Freddie popped his head out of the towel since Jeff eyed the baby resting on his mothers side.

Leaving the door half open Jeff walked towards the bed, "Hi little man, you guys deserve a date night, we will look after Freddie," Jeff took Freddie out of Kayos hands and handed him to John.

"Why me?" John complained, the answer was an angry glare from his father and walked away with the unhappy baby. Despite him being his nephew he wasn't a big fan of babies.

"Dad, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Scott questioned his father.

"I've had 5 kids Scott, I can handle one more for a night,"

He still considered his sons as kids even though his oldest was 22.

"Yeah, but none of us had a heart condition," Scott murmured under his breath.

"True, but don't underestimate me." Jeff countered walking out into the lounge eagerly.

Sighing he hoped Scott wasn't right, without Gordon, Virgil or Alan around he only had John as his wing man.

"Dad! Finally, Freddie has been crying since he got out of Kayos hand," John shouted over the sound of the rattle which he was rattling in front of Freddie trying to calm him down. John was kneeling down on the floor since Freddie was refusing to sit with him.

Freddie wasn't the best without his parents around they knew his tricks of how to get an reward when it wasn't necessary or using his dummy to stop him talking.

Jeff stood up opposite Freddie as he started crawling towards him, "Come here Freddie, it's okay your grandpa is here, let's get you some food,"

Jeff then got to his feet carrying the little one with him rubbing his back in circles something that worked on his sons, one big burp was released from the little one which was success for Jeff.

Stepping into the bathroom Scott took one look at himself in his en suite bathroom mirror, turning around Kayo gave a smile of appreciation through her dresser mirror. Even though he looked ridiculous walking into a spa and the public like this at least he wasn't alone and since his dad organised this for them and the specific clothes they had to wear he wasn't aloud to argue.

Scott came out wearing a white dressing gown and flip flops, walking to the kitchen, John tried to contain his laugh.

Freddie giggled and clasped his hands as he saw Scott walk in the room.

Giving a growl to John who was bright red in the face he said, "Don't laugh John, wait till you get a girlfriend and dad does this to you,"

"I won't let him," John tried to say but a very loud giggle come out after, "Sorry Scott but you look ridicules," Scott jabbed his brother in the rib as he took a photo with Freddie trying to babble something in the background.

Turning around with the bowl of lasange in his hand he spotted his sons arguing, "Are you guys off now?"

Scott shoved the teenager out of his view landing him on the sofa, "I'm just waiting on Kayo to finish, she's busy getting changed,"

Couple of seconds later, Kayo came walking out with a bandanna in her hair and wearing her own named dressing gown. Looking down his matching dressing gown he didn't have his name engraved on it, wanting to argue Scott remembered that this was an anniversary gift from his father.

Walking to the fridge door like she owned the place, Kayo stuck a piece of paper to the fridge door, "Here is the times he needs to have bathed, fed and asleep by,"

Jeff stared at the sheet of paper, him and John looked at each other in concern hiding the the bowl of food behind his back, they knew that they were in trouble.

Kayo eyes widened trying to not raise her voice in front of her son, "Your feeding him already!"

Kayo had a exact time for everything including slot times even when Freddie could have time with other family members.

"No.." Jeff slid on his words as Kayo looked at Freddie who was covered in lasagna then back at Jeff at John who looked at Scott in fear.

As a mother Kayo had changed, she had got much more demanding on what she wants for her, Freddie and Scott.

Scott grabbed Kayo by her hips and pulled her close to him whispering, "Let's go before you change your mind," Kayo nodded as they kissed Freddie on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

"We will be back by 10, don't be afraid to call us." Scott called from the doorway.

Looking back at the messy baby, Jeff scratched his head as he unmagnitised the paper from the fridge, "Oh gosh Freddie, I can never read your mothers writing."

* * *

Scott and Kayo was in the middle of their couples massage. The two beautician ladies walked out leaving them to themselves.

There was one burning question Kayo has been wanting to ask Scott...

Kayo inspected the room before she spoke, "Scott, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Scott whispered in a relaxing tone. Scott was relaxed until Kayo spoke.

Kayo sat up on the bed biting her lip, "I'm thinking about retiring from INR, so I can spend more time with my family." Scott took a sigh of relief, he thought she was going to say something to do their relationship as he hasn't been around much.

This was a tough decision for Kayo, since she was the last one to join and become an official member, but inside she was struggling to juggle work and family life. She had keeping her feelings inside since she hadn't had much time to discuss it with Scott seeing that he had been gone back to work.

"You still want your ship right?" Scott asked as he took the cucumber off his eye. Scott was hoping she would say no as he had always wanted to try flying it himself.

Kayo pulled the blanket down from her a bit more, "Yeah, I'll just want to maybe add more seats in though,"

Scott joined her on her bed cuddling her with a kiss, "I've been thinking about giving my job to Virgil actually he seemed to have stepped up a lot lately too and also maybe going part time."

* * *

On the island feeding time was harder than Jeff imagined which is why he gave it to John to do as 'practice' for when he has kids while he went to clean the counter top. Dodging another clump full of meat John held his hands in the air defenseless, it was obvious that Freddie enjoyed throwing and thinking it as a fun game.

"Freddie stop throwing food at me please, no wonder why Scott always lets Kayo feed you," John gazed down at himself covered in pesto and lasagna, he gasped when another one ended up on his shoulder.

"Right, what's next on mummy's list?" Jeff asked while John went to change. Still unable to work out Kayo's writing he took a wild guess. Who cares? Jeff thought Kayo and Scott weren't here and the island isn't rigged with security cameras so he took a sensible guess.

"Bath time, but first I need to change your nappy," Jeff turned around to see the bowl of food knocked on the floor. Slapping his hand on his forehead, John must of forgot he left the bowl with Freddie leaving his father more mess to clean up.

Jeff took Freddie out of the high chair and left John to clean up when he came back by leaving him a note. Cradling Freddie Jeff placed him on the changing table in his parents room.

"Eww, Freddie that's stinky," Jeff tried not to gag, he didn't remember the smell being that bad when he changed his sons diapers.

With Freddie Squirming and kicking around it was making it difficult for Jeff to change him, John was the only one who was around so he had to hold down Freddie and then put his bath on.

Within a flash Jeff wrapped a clean diaper round Freddie and buttoned him up.

"Nice work dad," John praised his father, "Never seen it done that fast,"

Jeff gave a flashy smile at his son, "Thanks John, I haven't lost my touch,"

Then 20 minutes later, Freddie was undressed ready to go in the bath. Alan had come in arming Freddie, Jeff checked the temperature nodding at his youngest son so Alan went to drop Freddie into the bathtub. After many attempts, realising he wasn't a big fan of the water and getting Alan soaking wet they had to make a drastic decision fast.

"Alan, maybe you should go in the bathtub and show him it's not scary." Alan nodded stripping off as he sat in the bathtub playing with the bubbles.

Freddie finally excepted that he had no choice. Then Jeff's phone rang wanting the caller to face time, he didn't use his phone such except to get in contact with his family, excepting the face time call he was stunned on who called.

Ok the other side of the call Kayo and Scott had gotten a meal after their couples massage, "Hey dad, how it's going?"

"It's going good, John's only had to change twice today." Scott grinned as his fathers comment.

Kayo popped her head into the photo screen, taking a bite of her nachos, "Can I see him?"

Jeff flipped the camera round, "Yeah he's in the bath look,"

Kayo gasped as she spotted two boys in the tub, "Freddie. Alan! what are you doing? Your a bit big aren't you, please don't disease my kid,"

Okay, Kayo is an over protective parent especially with her youngest brother in the tub.

Alan rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I won't. What time are you guys coming back?" Alan asked as he floated the toy shark around the bath.

"We will be back by 9 pm, a little bit early than expected but that's what happened when your a first time parent." Jeff accidentally turned the off the phone before they could say goodbye.

The couple got home and went to see Freddie asleep in his cot with Alan and Jeff watching over him.

All 3 of them walked out the room except Kayo who saw Virgil pass her bedroom.

"Virgil." He turned around and lent on the door when he heard his name called. "Would you take a promotion if Scott gave it to you?" Kayo asked seeing Virgil grinning.

Virgil sat on the bed next to Kayo, "What do you mean?"

Kayo put a hand on Virgil's shoulder smiling, "I mean, Scott wants to hand you the job of being the leader of INR to you, as me and him want to focus more on family family,"

Virgil cocked his head to the side, "Wait so you mean your retiring?"

Kayo did a one sided shrug, "I mean, I've still got stuff to teach your guys before I quit but we just want to go part time for a while,"

"I'll think about it and get back to you next week."

Virgil ran out the room, into his and fist bumped the air in excitement and he told Scott he would take the job straightaway. Then Scott joined Kayo in their bed.

The End

Thank you for reading


End file.
